


Repairs

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: G!P Alien Emma Swan [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alien Emma Swan, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Emma starts repairs but is this the end of the Phoenix?





	Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank everyone for their comments on part 1 and 2, I hope you enjoy.

Emma climbed out onto the left wing of the ship as it floated in space, Regina had helped her get into her space suit before Emma went out, Emma’s space suit had a small booster pack that helped her move faster in space.

Placing the tool box down she hit the small red button on the side and it magnetised to the wing and Emma got to work, using different tools from scanners to laser cutters for the fried wiring.

“How does it look?” Regina asked and Emma nodded her head to her “It’s ok, but the power coupling is fried, I’m going to have to switch to emergency coupling Delta” Emma replied through the communicator.

“Anything I can do?” Regina asked.

Emma shook her head ad replied “No it’s all good, I just need to attach the couplings, keep an eye on the scanner” she replied and Regina gave a thumb up before heading into the pilot’s area and looked at the scanner which was scanning the space around them.

“Any idea’s what caused the malfunction?” Regina asked as she reopened the communicator in the pilot area.

“Well the engine core must have ignited and the surge overloaded the coupling linked to the thruster unit, I should have replaced the damn thing months ago” Emma activated the emergency Delta coupling once it was fixed in.

“Ok it’s just a patch job but it should hold, sorry Regina but we got to turn around and head to a friend’s place to get some parts” Emma said.

Regina shrugged “Ok, I don’t mind” she replied and Emma grabbed the tool kit and boosted herself back to the airlock.

“Ok now for the engine core” Emma said as she stripped out of her space walking suit and stalked off to the engine room with Regina behind her “Ok grab that lever and pull it when I tell you” Emma said as she crawled under the engine core.

“What are you doing now?” Regina asked curiously.

“Hmm well like I told you just now, the engine core ignited, I got to find the cause” Emma replied as she started to fiddle under the engine core, Regina licked her lips subconsciously as her eyes wandered the sweaty body of Emma Swan working on the engine core wearing a vest top, trousers and trainers.

“Ok pull it now” Emma said and Regina shook her head and snapped herself out of the daze she was in before pulling the leaver, sparks ignited from the engine core “TURN IT OFF!!!” Emma yelled and Regina pushed the lever back up.

Some more tinkering and Emma sighed “Ok try it now” she said and Regina pulled the lever again and once again sparks ignited, Emma cried out for Regina to turn it off and Regina listened, pushing the lever back into the original position.

“Ok… one more try” Emma said softly and she did some more tinkering before sighing heavily “Last power node installed… fire it” she demanded and Regina pulled the lever hard, the lights flickered and the engine core roared to life.

Emma crawled out from under the Engine core and stood up “Fuck!” she growled and Regina looked confused so Emma explained “The power node overloaded and caused the engine to blow, now the core is operating on the last power node I have” Emma sighed.

Regina’s eyes were wandering Emma’s sweaty body and she could feel the heat between her legs intensifying and her cheeks were turning red “Can we make it to your friends?” Regina asked and Emma nodded her head “It’ll take 3 weeks but yeah, we’ll make it” Emma replied and Regina smiled.

She did not mind, in fact she looked forward to spending time with Emma alone on the ship, it gave them privacy and who knows… maybe they could entertain each other, that thought simply filled her mind with dirty thoughts of Emma fucking her again every surface and every bulkhead, even the pilot’s seat was conjuring images of her and Emma.

She gulped as the heat was getting worse and she smiled “I’m going to have a shower” she said and she darted off muttering to herself “I need a fucking cold shower” she said, “I’m so going to hell” she headed inside her quarters.

Emma was watching Regina’s figure retreat into her own quarters, Emma’s eyes were glued to Regina’s ass which was swaying more, Emma felt herself harder than ever before, basically she was fucked and she knew it.

Mental images of Regina in the shower was driving Emma nuts so she headed back to the bridge “I’m in hell” she whispered to herself as she dropped into the pilot’s seat and started the ship up.

Dialling her friend Belle’s communicator Emma waited for her to answer, “Hey Emma!” Belle greeted with a smile. 

Emma smiled back “Hey Belle, have you got anymore parts for the ship” she asked.

Belle’s smile dropped “No Emma, I’m sorry but the parts that I have are for the mark 9’s, your ship… it’s far too old” Belle said.

Emma ran a hand through her hair “Fuck, I’m in trouble then, the ship’s engine core is running on the final power node and the left thruster port is on emergency coupling Delta” Emma reported.

“Emma… I think it’s time we pulled ‘Snow-Wolf’ out of the hanger” Belle said and Emma had to admit it but Belle was right, she had a spare ship ready a bit more advanced but the Phoenix was her home, it was difficult to switch to another ship after all this time on board.

“Ok, Prep the Wolf, I’m on my way” Belle nodded her head and blew Emma a kiss before hanging up Emma fired up the thrusters and her and Regina started their journey to Belle’s place where Emma had stored her Wolf class star ship aka ‘Snow-Wolf’ which was far more advanced than the Phoenix.

It was time to let go of the Phoenix.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
